


Then he just leaned forward and kissed me

by we_are_the_same



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, but it was only a joke i swear!, how do you accidentally kiss someone, ziam first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_the_same/pseuds/we_are_the_same
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you accidentally kiss someone?</p><p>(No, really, Zayn, I'd love an explanation)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then he just leaned forward and kissed me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wayward_detective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_detective/gifts).



> Yeah so. This is all thanks to that lovely new article in We Love Pop magazine. And Liss.

It's an accident. A joke.

At least, that's what they say. That's what Liam says, after Louis opens the door and has already crossed half the room before he spots them. That's what Liam says because that's what Zayn says, flushed and quick to scramble away. “It was an accident.”

Louis just blinks at him, shrugs a shoulder, and Liam knows he doesn't exactly have room to judge, because they've all walked in on Louis snogging Harry, but neither of them have ever called it an accident. “I was just gonna ask if you wanted to play FIFA,” he says, and Liam's not sure if he's relieved or not when Zayn accepts.

(Liam stays behind. Which. He kind of wanted to play FIFA too.)

 

“ _C'mon Zee, time to get up,” Liam goes for the gentle approach this time, though he figures it'll be as successful as it's ever been. Which is to say, not at all. Zayn just proves his suspicion by burying deeper under the blankets, and Liam sighs. He isn't surprised, after all, this is the boy that stubbornly refused to get up even when they made a ruckus next to where him and Haz were napping, even when they ended up jumping on his bed._

_He doesn't do something so juvenile yet, though it's more that he's worried Zayn will whack him with a pillow and he'll end up on his arse next to the bed than that he's grown out of behaviour like that. It's hard to grow out of any kind of childish behaviour with Louis around. And Liam likes it that way. Likes that he's learned how to not be serious all the time. “C'mon,” he tries again, inching closer to the bed, eyes scanning the lump under the covers to see if there's any way to get his fingers under so he can tickle him._

_(It'll end in bodily harm, he knows, but if he's quick enough he might just be able to get away unscathed. Or pin Zayn to the bed and cuddle him until he sighs and gives in and grumbles and smiles in that way that leaves Liam utterly unable to keep from smiling back)_

 

“I heard you snogged Zayn,” Harry says conversationally, that afternoon when they're having lunch. Liam splutters, nearly chokes on his sandwich and glances around to see if anyone's overheard them. No one seems to notice how red he grows, and if Harry does, Liam hopes he chalks it up to the fact that he's trying to keep food from going down the wrong tube.

“Eh,” he says, shrugging his shoulder, “it was just a joke.”

 

_Success!_

_Liam manages to wriggle his fingers under the covers, searching out Zayn's side so he can really dig in._

_The most he gets in response is a mild jerk, an irritated growl, before Zayn throws himself on his other side, huffing as he settles back in._

_He decides to go all in then._

“ _Zayn, if you don't get up, I'm going to cut off all of your hair.”_

_The way Zayn looks at him, bolted upright, is both endearing and slightly frightening. “You wouldn't,” he says, voice low, and he actually sounds a little suspicious, like Liam would actually consider doing any kind of harm to Zayn. Zayn is like family, Liam could never hurt him. Though he'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it once or twice, when he's nursing yet another bruise, courtesy of him being Zayn's personal alarm clock. Liam kind of hates his band mates then, especially because he's the only one that will even bother to try and wake him up in time._

“ _Try me,” Liam sits on the edge of the bed, careful to keep out of distance from any toes or heels._

 

“A joke, huh?” Harry asks, and Liam doesn't particularly care for the keen look in his eyes. “Lou told me Zayn said it was an accident.”

Accident. Joke. Liam doesn't really think it matters what they call it.

(Though he wouldn't mind if they had just called it a kiss.)

 

“ _I hate you,” Zayn says, and Liam laughs._

“ _Ooooh, I'm so frightened now,” he clutches his hand to his heart, eyes twinkling. “You wound me, Zaynie. 's that the best you can do, though? Give me a big ol' tongue lashing?”_

_Zayn mutters something under his breath and Liam chuckles. “What was that?”_

_(It sounded like 'that's not the only thing my tongue can do' but Liam's 99% he hasn't heard that right)_

_Zayn huffs, glances at his pillow as though he's considering whether it's worth it to grab it and whack Liam's face, or if he prefers faceplanting into it himself. Liam lets him have his moment of deliberation, before he snatches the pillow away, throwing it to the other side of the room. Zayn's glare is more amusing than it is worrying._

“ _Come on then,” Zayn says, and ok, maybe part of Liam's slightly worried now, because Zayn's suddenly very close, close enough to see specks of different color in his eyes, and, huh. They're kind of ..pretty? “Come on,” he repeats, and it's low and almost dangerous and it sounds like a dare, and Liam's not even sure what they're doing or how he's meant to respond._

 

“Yeah well,” he says vaguely. “We were just goofing around.”

He's keeping his eyes trained on his food now, doesn't need to see what Harry's thinking, doesn't need to see understanding, or worse, _pity_ , in his eyes.

 

“ _Um,” Liam says, and he knows he's not the most eloquent of the bunch, but he feels like he should be able to come up with something better than um. Then again, he dares anyone to be eloquent when Zayn Malik is half an inch from your face._

_Zayn, for what it's worth, is completely quiet. Liam's not sure if it's for a second or for an eternity, because apparently time kind of stopped. Everything kind of stopped, actually. He doesn't hear the ticking of the clock or the sounds of the other boys in the rooms next door. Doesn't hear the traffic outside or the birds chirping. All he hears is his own breathing, quick and shallow, and he swears he can hear Zayn's eyelashes fluttering when he closes his eyes._

 

He could _definitely_ hear the muttered “fuck this,” that Zayn let out right before he kissed him. Though it's something he doesn't remember at the time. He remembers it now, sitting in an brightly lit diner, plays it over and over in his head. He's not sure why. Just that maybe those two words cancel out those other two. The ones where Zayn labeled it an accident, and Liam responded by telling Harry it was a joke.

 

 


End file.
